


Ruined

by FirithAriel



Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki Bingo, Manhandling, Mind Reading, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirithAriel/pseuds/FirithAriel
Summary: While Loki waits for the tesseract to be ready, he needs a servant and you volunteer quite eagerly. Your willingness is suspicious and Loki forces himself inside your mind. What he finds there will bring you so much more than what you expected.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 190
Collections: Loki Bingo 2020-2021





	Ruined

“Barton.” Loki barked, startling half the people there, including you.

You watched Clint make his way between the white coats that were setting up Selvig’s lab. Loki was observing them closely. You wondered if he was suspicious of all of you working for him voluntarily. His next question confirmed your thought.

“Where did you get all these people?” Loki asked.

“S.H.I.E.L.D. has no shortage of enemies,” Clint explained. “They will be useful, for now.”

Loki couldn’t help a small smirk and looked around. You jumped slightly and lowered your head, pretending to be occupied with whatever was in front of you. But Loki didn’t even notice you, his attention was on Selvig still fiddling with the cube. Whatever contraption he needed to make it work was still in the process of being constructed and operations were going as fast as they were able to go with such archaic technology. Loki knew there was no point threatening anyone into working faster. As much as he didn’t like it, he was forced to wait.

Loki let out an angry gust of air. “I need a servant.”

Clint looked at him, but didn’t ask questions. “I’ll get you one.”

Loki turned around and walked back to his makeshift quarters. Momentarily distracted while watching Loki walk away, your brain was slow in processing what you just had heard.

Loki needed a servant.

_ This is it. _

In the two days since they brought you in, all you could think of was Loki. Yes, he’s evil, supposedly, but he was - for lack of a more dignified word - gorgeous! His voice, his poise, the way he carried himself, his  _ swagger _ . You’d be lying to yourself if you denied how wet you got by the mere sight of him.

Did you want to get under the evil god’s tight leather pants? Yes, you did.

“Agent Barton,” you called with all the calmness you could master. “I kind of overheard your conversation with King -  _ prince? _ \- Loki. He needs a servant. I’m volunteering.”

Barton looked at you and frowned. “Name?”

You told him your name and he did a background check. He found nothing funny, you were there on your own will, brought in by a small science group that had been blackmailed, blacklisted and financially destroyed by S.H.I.E.L.D.

“Alright…” Barton said and made a gesture for you to follow him down the same corridor you had seen Loki disappear earlier.

Barton walked to the very end and knocked.

“Come in,” Loki commanded from the inside.

Barton opened the door, but didn’t go in. Instead, he pushed you in.

“And this is?” Loki asked, looking at you with a raised eyebrow.

“Your servant,” Barton said. “She volunteered.”

Loki noticed you weren’t under the scepter’s control. “A volunteer,” he sneered, obviously suspicious.

“Did a background check on her. She’s clean,” Barton reported.

You stood on your spot, staring at the floor as Loki walked around you. You felt unnaturally small, as if you were but a tiny rodent being stalked by a panther. Loki dismissed Barton and locked the door.

“You will understand, mortal,” Loki said, coming to stand in front of you. “My distrust for your - offering.”

“I -” Your mouth went suddenly dry.

“I would feel much more comfortable if you were under my magic’s control.” He extended his hand ready to summon the scepter.

You shook your head and dared look at him. “No, please… I-” You cast your eyes down again, intimidated by his stare. “Your highness? My king - I wish - I wish to serve you.”

Loki’s brow furrowed. “Why?”

You gulped hard.  _ Why? _ You couldn’t even begin to answer that question. Something inside of you just -  _ wanted to _ . You opened your mouth, but no sound came out. Loki growled and pushed you to the nearest wall.

“Is this a trick, you pathetic mortal?”

You shook your head violently again. “No!”

Loki snarled and put a hand on your forehead. You felt your eyes roll to the back of your head and a million images flashed in your mind.

Images of Loki walking the corridors, not only earlier that day, but several times since when you had first arrived, flashed in your head. Your fantasies about how he would look under the heavy leather armor he wore. You heard his laugh inside your head when seeing what your idea of serving a royal was: preparing his clothes, preparing his baths,  _ bathing him _ . And your imagination had run wild.

“This is how you wish to serve me then, little girl?” he growled in your ear.

You whimpered. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all?

With his hand still on your forehead, Loki navigated your mind, going to the most private and intimate places. He saw you there, touching yourself while playing him in your fantasies. You felt your panties getting soaked while reliving those fantasies, especially with Loki as close as he was right now. His smell was driving you crazy.

The embarrassed part of you wanted to resist, but he was too powerful, and you weren’t putting up that much of a fight anyway. You had no choice but to let him see how you had imagined him fucking you into a wall, or a mattress, or a shower. Smug pride blossomed in his chest at seeing  _ how _ you had pictured his cock, and how eagerly you were sucking it.

“Not even the maids back in Asgard were this willing.”

You looked at him, gasping for air, almost pleading for him to stop. Loki smirked, thoroughly amused by what he had seen. His magic receded from your mind, having found no ulterior motives or traces of a plan to betray him.

You felt lightheaded. “What-?”

“I had to make sure, little one.” Loki’s tone was softer now.

Your cheeks were burning in mortification. You were sure Loki was going to kick you out any minute now. Or maybe obliterate you with his magic. He didn’t. Part of you wanted to run and never look back, the other kept you staring at the floor while you heard him fumble around the room.

_ I’ve made it this far… _

“Come,” he ordered. “A bath sounds very adequate right now.”

You nodded and walked closer to him. He stood very still, towering over you, with that demanding stance that made your knees weak.

“Undress me.”

You had to choke a whimper. You were grateful he’d removed the outer layer of his armor as you hands slid up the leather of his surcoat, pushing it off his shoulders and leaving it on the bed. Your fingers worked diligently on undoing the ties that held his jerkin and unclasped the hardened leather piece at the top. It opened it up so you could easily pull it off to the side.

All that remained was a tight, green linen shirt that stuck to his body almost like a second skin. It outlined all the bumps and ridges of his sculpted body. Your mouth watered.

You forced your mouth shut and undid the laces on his chest before pulling the shirt up. Loki stared at you while he lifted his arms for you to take it off him.

You were going to leave both the jerkin and the shirt on the bed, but Loki’s naked torso distracted you. Not only because it was beautiful, but also because of the several wounds in various stages of healing scattered all over his skin.

_ Burn marks. _

One of them looked fresh and angry. You couldn’t help yourself, and raised your hand almost subconsciously to touch it. Loki slapped your hand before your fingers reached his skin, and growled.

“So-sorry!” You muttered and dropped to your knees.

You undid the clasps on his boots, helping him step out of them. Still kneeling, you started undoing the front of his leather pants, and you had to remind yourself how to breathe. You could feel him staring as you tried to focus on anything but the -  _ thing _ \- right in front of your face. Even with your hands shaking like crazy, you managed to get his pants open and pulled them down his legs.

Loki stepped out of his pants and you stood up to leave them on the bed with the rest of his clothes. He didn’t move.

“Bathroom,” he said.

“Wha- yeah, right,” you sputtered, hurrying to the adjacent room.

For a moment, you were stunned. What you thought was a small bathroom had been turned into a lavish bath chamber. Loki’s little trick, reasoning that if he was going to take over and rule, it was only appropriate to start feeling like a king.

You walked over the massive tub and turned the faucets on, trying to set the water on a nice temperature. But you didn’t know how cold or hot Loki took his baths.

“My- my liege,” you said softly, turning to look at him. “How-”

“On the cooler side,” he said.

You nodded and turned your back to him, adjusting the water flow. Before you could turn again, Loki grabbed you from behind, one arm tight around your waist, the other on your throat.

The hand on your neck traveled to the side of your head. Loki’s magic felt warmer this time as he dug into your brain. You knew these were your own fantasies, but his power was making them clearer, more defined. Almost as if you were watching a movie of yourself.

_ Is this what you want? _

Loki’s voice was a whisper in the back of your skull. It was very strange to hear him like that when you were picturing his head between your legs.

“Yes!” you whined.

One blink and you were now riding him. Another blink and you were sucking him off. Loki kept replaying your daydream, distracting you from his hands removing your clothes. You were putty in his hands by now, and didn’t notice what he was doing until he slid one finger between your folds, finding you already soaked.

“Oh, my…” Loki said in a low voice.

His magic receded from your mind and he grabbed your neck again. Judging by his hardening cock poking your ass, Loki was clearly pleased by your reaction. You instinctively opened your legs, allowing his fingers to slide with ease along your pussy, the smallest flick on your clit made you jump.

“Want me to make you come, little one?”

“Y-yes,” you choked out.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve indulged in the pleasures of the flesh,” Loki growled in your ear. “How can I reject a meal when it has offered itself so willingly?”

His fingers were still playing with your clit, making you unable to speak. But your body did the talking, hips moving back and forth humping his fingers and rubbing against his cock. Loki slid his hand further down and reached your entrance. You moaned loudly and held on his arm.

Two fingers, then three, slid inside your cunt. You were a moaning mess, and Loki knew exactly how to play you.

“So warm and wet…” he said, and your cunt fluttered around his fingers. “Are you going to come, mortal? So soon? I’ve barely started having fun.”

His tone was mocking and you were sure he was smirking as he slowed his thrusting, clearly enjoying leaving you on the edge. A tiny part of your brain wanted to get mad, but whatever dignity you had, you left it outside that room and weren’t in any hurry to get it back. If you had to plead, you would; if you had to beg, you would. If you had to fall to your knees and crawl on the floor for him to let you come, you would.

“No need to crawl on the floor, mortal,” Loki said. “But I’d like to hear you beg.”

“Please!” you whimpered, his fingers once again thrusting in your cunt and rubbing your spot. “Oh, my god, please! Please I need -”

_ I am your god now. _

Loki was once again inside your head. Your mouth fell open and your knees started to shake. Something inside of you was vibrating, a warmth spreading from your most intimate parts to every pore of your skin. You clawed his arm and came screaming his name. Your juices dripped down your inner thighs and for a few seconds Loki’s fingers in your cunt and his hand around your neck were the only things holding you up.

The world slowly came back to focus and your legs were able to support you again, barely. Loki retrieved his fingers from your pussy and put them in front of you.

“I’ve never tasted a mortal before.” He rubbed his fingers together, almost playing with your slick.

You turned your head to look at him as he brought one finger to his mouth and sucked it. He stared right into your eyes the whole time, moaning at your taste, until his hand was clean.

“Not bad… Perhaps I will have another taste later,” he said with a smirk. “But now, you get to taste me.”

Slowly, Loki pushed you to your knees. His cock was standing proud and tall in front of your face. Thick and already leaking, its purple swollen head beckoned you to taste it. Timidly, you stuck your tongue out and licked the tip, collecting the pearl of precum. Loki touched the side of your head and you saw yourself swallowing his whole cock.

_ You’re not nearly as shy in your fantasies. Get on with it, mortal. _

Encouraged by - yourself, as weird as that was, you took a deep breath and closed your mouth around Loki’s cock, bobbing your head trying to get him as far as you could. Your eyes watered, but you weren’t going to let your gag reflex stop you.

_ Much better. _

You grabbed his thighs for support and pulled him closer. Swallowing, sucking, licking all around him. You didn't know if his moaning came from inside or outside your head, but you didn’t care. You were going to make him come, and you were going to swallow everything he gave you.

_ Of course you’re going to swallow all I give you, mortal. _

You let go of one of his legs, just so you could touch yourself. Your fingers were nothing compared to Loki’s, but they would have to do for now. You teased your entrance and fingered your clit, all while you were sucking his cock. Loki grabbed the back of your head and pushed himself deeper still, your nose touching his lower belly. You begged in your head for him to come, you were desperate to taste him, to have him, to eat him.

_ I will, soon. _

Loki started fucking your mouth hard, and got you on the verge of another orgasm. Once more you felt that warmth in your groin, spreading through every nerve. He pushed as far as he could and let go, coming in your throat. You swallowed the thick ropes of his cum, and sucked him for more. His taste sent you over the edge and you came moaning. Loki pulled out and the last of his cum fell on your chest.

You could barely keep yourself together, knees bent on either side of your hips and your hands on the floor.

Loki stretched his arms above his head, and looked at you. His smile was between satisfied and amused. He knew exactly the effect he had on you and he was going to milk it for all its worth.

Wrapping an arm around your waist, Loki lifted you up easily. You squealed in surprise, but made no attempt to resist. He manhandled you as if you were a doll, and next thing you knew, he had you pinned against the wall. Your legs were loosely wrapped around his waist and your arms rested on his shoulders. Loki rubbed himself against you and you briefly wondered how could he be this hard a mere minute after coming?

_ I am a god. _

Right.

Adjusting his hips, and holding your thigh, Loki pressed the head of his cock to your entrance. Your breath caught when he pushed inside in one fluid motion. Your cunt seemed to take the shape of his cock, allowing him to hit every single spot you loved. Either that, or his cock was magical.

The familiar warmth you had felt all evening was there again, spreading through your skin. You were going to come again and Loki hadn’t even started to fuck you. A couple of hard thrusts and you were gone.

His laugh echoed inside your skull.

_ I could fuck you for hours, make you come so many times that you forget your own name. _

You closed your eyes and threw your head back, reciting a silent prayer for him to do exactly that. A choir of lewd sounds filled the room, between your moaning and the squelching of each thrust. The warmth became a fire that enveloped your whole body, it was as if dozens of hands were touching you all over. Your breasts, your neck, your back, your legs… even the soles of your feet.

Loki was thrusting harder now. He rolled his hips, making his pubic bone press against your clit.

You came again.

And your brain seemed to shut off, stuck in a state of permanent bliss. The only thing you were mildly aware of, was Loki fucking you into oblivion, making you come time and time again. It could have lasted five minutes or five years, you wouldn’t know. Or cared.

_ One more, little mortal. _

You didn’t know what he meant, but your body did. A searing heat exploded in your groin as Loki got one last orgasm from you before coming deep inside your cunt. His seed mixed with your squirting ran down his legs.

_ We both need that bath now. _

You couldn’t move, your body was absolutely spent and your brain was still fuzzy. Loki carried you effortlessly to the bathtub, still buried in you, and sat down. The cool water managed to shake you partially awake, and you held tight to the edge of the tub moaning as Loki slid out.

“Bathe me.”

You blinked and nodded, reaching for the soap. Despite the wounds on his chest, his skin was flawless. You took your time exploring him with your hands under the pretense of  _ washing _ him, though Loki was not fooled. Not after you spent washing his cock far longer than necessary.

After washing his hair, and yourself, Loki stepped out of the tub. You were shivering, not used to the cold water, and thanked him when he gave you a towel to wrap yourself with. Loki walked back to the small room, drying himself as he went, and got his underwear and shirt on.

You got dressed in silence. Your tired muscles complained and you knew you’d have trouble walking for the rest of the week. You stood by the door, waiting for Loki’s command.

“I will need food for tonight and tomorrow morning,” he said.

“Of course, your grace,” you said with a nod.

He stood in front of you. “Please, do not be frightened.” His soft tone surprised you. “I always reward those who help me, little one,” Loki lifted your chin up. “I will not forget your name.”

“Thank you,” you muttered. “But I’m not scared, your grace. I’m - overwhelmed.”

Loki smiled widely. “You did well, mortal.”

Your cheeks warmed up with his compliment.

“You may leave.” Loki made a gesture with his hand and dismissed you.

As you walked to the storage room to get the food Loki had asked for, you noticed how there were less people in the base and it wasn’t as busy. You had to check what time it was, and your legs almost gave in.

_ Two hours?!??! I was there for two hours?!?! _

No wonder you were ruined. Forever. Nothing,  _ no one _ , would ever come close to Loki and what he did to you. Whether it was his magic, or just  _ him _ , you didn’t care. You wanted more.

How wrong was it to hope Loki succeeded?

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Requests are open on [my Tumblr](http://fadingfics.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
